Stay With Me
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: Kaoru makes a decision that changes the lives of both, him and Hikaru. Last chapter finally up! Rated it M early for sexual content in later chapters. LAST CHAPTER HAS BEEN ADDED! -TWINCEST-
1. The Decision

Edit: I have gotten all 10 reviews needed to make a sequel (another chappy) to this story. So, thank you to all the reviewers!! You have really made me happy. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN TO NOT REVIEW! :D

* * *

The end of the school year was creeping its way through the days as Ouran High started preparing for a final festival. The festival was especially for the Host Club, for the rest of the members were all graduating that year. Mori, Hunny, Kyouya and Tamaki had all graduated, but Kyoya and Tamaki still attended regularly in the Host Club. Hunny and Mori had gone their own way. The only three members left that had still attended school were Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. With these three members' graduating, the Host Club would meet its end.

As the many people bustled around the court yard being used for the ceremony, everything was being completely upgraded. Everything seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, making it a perfect display of the final day.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi turned to see the twins coming at her at top speed. "Haruhi, it's going to be different not seeing you anymore!" Kaoru exclaimed, resting his left arm on her right shoulder. Hikaru followed up with the same move, putting his right arm on Haruhi's left shoulder.

Haruhi smiled. "It definitely will be different without you two." Almost two seconds after her reply, Tamaki had rushed up and pushed the twins off of her, his face showing anger.

"Don't you DARE use my daughter as a target for your foolish games!" Tamaki yelled, pointing his finger at the brothers. The twins stood up and turned to each other with a confused glance and shrugged.

Kyouya suddenly appeared by Haruhi's side, check book in hand. "Haruhi, you've successfully paid off your debt." Haruhi glanced up at him and laughed a small, confused laugh.

"Umm…what debt did I have to pay off? I thought it was paid off when Éclair threatened to shut down the Host Club about three years ago…" Haruhi asked confused.

"I'm guessing you don't remember me paying for your school tuition for the passed 3 years." Haruhi blinked and then gave a small nervous laugh. She had forgotten about how Kyouya had offered to pay her school tuition, since her father couldn't afford it.

Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten tired of standing around, so they went for a stroll through the court yards the school had. They eventually stopped to rest at the giant fountain in the middle. For some reason, the twins hadn't talked as much as they normally would have when they wandered. An odd tension between them wouldn't stop contaminating the area.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru started, turning so that his back was to Hikaru. "I have some news for you…that I probably should've told you earlier." His brother blinked and tilted his head to one side.

"Okay then, I'm listening." Hikaru responded lightly, thinking nothing of new news. He never expected was what said.

"I'm leaving…to live in France." Kaoru stated bluntly, tilting his gaze down to the elegant stone beneath his feet. He still had one other secret, but he choose to keep it in, for it was his own dark secret to keep and hold within his consciousness and never let anyone else know of it, but the feeling he kept secret would stay with him forever.

Hikaru's eyes widened as he stood up straight in surprise. "What for!? I thought we had our future planned out! Go to college and be roommates and then make sure…"

"Hikaru…I know…but something unexpected has come up. So I'm leaving…it's the better decision…" Kaoru stated forlornly, clenching his fists together. Hikaru, enraged with this sudden change, walked up and grabbed Kaoru by the shoulders, turning him so he was face to face. He lightened his grip on his brother's shoulders when he saw that Kaoru's face was filled with tears.

"Kaoru…If this whole moving thing is supposed to be a better decision…then why are you crying?" Kaoru had been looking straight into Hikaru's eyes, but he suddenly casted his gaze off to the side, avoiding eye contact. Hikaru tightened his grip, knowing that his twin was trying to avoid his question. "Answer me Kaoru." He stated in a more strict tone.

"No reason…" Kaoru replied softly.

Hikaru sighed, closed his eyes and tried again. "Why are you crying? Is someone forcing you to leave?" Kaoru shook his head lightly, still avoiding eye contact. "You're lying when you don't look a person in the eyes." Hikaru commented, immediately getting Kaoru to look back up into his gaze.

"No one is forcing me…I'm choosing this path for myself." Kaoru explained, his tone a little more stable this time. He was fed up with Hikaru's questioning. He wanted to keep the reason why he was going a secret. No one could know or understand…

"Then tell me why-"

"I can't! Hikaru, stop it!" Kaoru yelled, pushing Hikaru back. Hikaru landed on the side barrier of the fountain, catching himself with his hands and looking back at his brother amazed at his sudden rage. "I can't tell you why I'm leaving or why it's hurting me so much to leave! I have to though, for our sake!" He continued, his voice quivering as his crying began to take over. His fists had been so tightly clenched to ease the crying pain, his arms were shaking.

Hikaru stood up, his mouth open slightly in bewilderment. "Kaoru…Why won't you tell me? I thought we could tell each other things that bothered us. Do you not trust me any more?" Hikaru stated, his voice smooth and calming. Kaoru drew a quick breath and held it, lifting his head up to see his brother's astonished face.

"It's not that Hikaru…of course I trust you…but haven't you ever had a dark secret that was meant to be left in the shadows?" Kaoru contradicted, suddenly calming down a bit. Silence was bestowed upon the two, waiting to be broken.

Suddenly, Tamaki arrived. "Hikaru, Kaoru, are you two ready for the…?" Tamaki halted his question. Seeing the twins on opposite sides was definitely not a good thing and he knew that. Something had happened, he could tell by Kaoru's tear stained face and Hikaru's tightened stance. "Uh…"

Hikaru lightened up and walked toward Tamaki. "We're ready. Let's get this party started!" He said with a grin on his face, as if nothing had happened and walked passed the prince.

Kaoru, being more sensitive, looked away from Tamaki and walked to the edge of the fountain. "I'll be there in a few minutes my lord." He said softly. Tamaki wanted to ask what happened, but the expression on Kaoru's face kept him from asking. He nodded his head and then walked in the same direction as Hikaru.

A few hours passed as the festival had begun. Elegant violin and piano music were played to serve as a nice calming background. All of the guests sat around elegantly designed tables, chatting about their daily lives and some about which host from the Host Club they preferred. Hikaru, on the other hand, stood by himself, wondering why Kaoru hadn't come back yet. With his patience wearing thin, he constantly looked around, hoping to get a glimpse of his brother anywhere.

"Hikaru..." This snapped him out of his thoughts. He jolted up his head up a little and looked to see Haruhi standing in front of him. "Kaoru hasn't arrived yet has he?" Haruhi questioned. Hikaru shook his head forlornly. "Tamaki told me about what he saw. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Don't worry about it." Hikaru replied with a small smile. "We'll work it out. Speaking of Kaoru, I should probably be looking for him." He continued as he walked away. Haruhi's gaze followed him, her own small spark of concern for him. She sighed and decided she'd just let them work it out that way she could enjoy the rest of the night.

Hikaru traveled through all of the courtyards looking for his twin. He arrived at the fountain area he and Kaoru had fought in earlier. The golden sunlight created quite a view with the fountain, but right now he could care less about the beauty. Hikaru's gaze had set upon Kaoru, who had laid down on a bench near by and fell asleep or so it seemed.

As Hikaru edged closer to wake his brother from his peaceful sleep, he was suddenly stopped in his tracks. Kaoru's face really did look peaceful compared to what his expression had been earlier. It made Hikaru decide to walk up and sit down by the bench, staring straight at Kaoru's face. He gave off a smile that was irresistible, but suddenly Kaoru turned over, obscuring the view of his face with the back of his head. Hikaru sighed and stood up, ready to wake up his little brother.

"I'm awake." Kaoru suddenly blurted out, making Hikaru jump a little bit. He could tell that his twin was going to wake him up just by the shadow of his hand reaching across. Hikaru placed his hand back down to his side.

"You're missing the party Kaoru and everyone is worried about you." Hikaru stated plainly, trying to show that he was still mad that Kaoru choose not to tell him what had been bothering him. For the past week, Kaoru had been acting strangely in Hikaru's opinion. He had seemed more closed off than ever before, almost as if he wanted to cut off his relation to Hikaru. It was like he had almost went back to the way they were five years ago.

"I'll go when I feel like it. Right now I have a lot to think about." Kaoru replied. In his mind, he had suddenly wanted to tell Hikaru his dark secret, no matter what happened. His plane ticket to France had already been bought, so if he were to tell Hikaru then he wouldn't have to face him again after he left. He wouldn't have to bare his elder brother's reaction.

"Kaoru, what's up with you lately?" Hikaru asked viciously. He knew another fight would come from it, but it was better if he could work things out even if it meant fighting all the time. "You've been so conservative about your feelings towards things! It's almost like you're trying to cut your ties off with the world! Didn't we say we wouldn't do that a long time ago!?"

"It's for our own good. Trust me…" Kaoru replied. Nothing seemed to bother him right now; it was as if he wasn't listening at all.

"Kaoru! I'm tired of hearing you say it's for our own good! What is this…decision that's supposed to be for our own good huh?! I want to know, that way maybe I can help. I am your brother after all!" Hikaru yelled, hoping to get Kaoru to sit up and look at him. To his surprise, Kaoru did just what he wanted.

"Hikaru…I can't tell you. I realize you want to help…but it's something that you can't help me with." He replied calmly. "By the way, I bet you were wondering when I'm leaving. I'm heading out in two days, which means I won't be here for the last two days of school."

"You can't do that Kaoru…It's as if your not graduating if you skip out on the last two days."

"I know…but it's all been planned and scheduled. I can't change the plane flight time." Kaoru's gaze had been looking down at the stone the whole conversation while Hikaru was looking at him, but soon after the small silence that came after the last comment, Kaoru lifted his head up and looked Hikaru in the eyes. "I'll tell you my secret the day I leave." Hikaru sighed.

"Why can't you tell me now Kaoru?"

"It's too early for you to know." Kaoru stood up suddenly and began walking away. Hikaru watch for a moment before going to catch up with him.

Daylight had begun to fade, signaling the end of the festival. Many tears were shed from the customers, for their beloved Host Club was going to end. The sun casted a red glow that invaded the usually blue sky, coloring the sky in red like a virus. As time went on, the crowd dwindled to just the three of the five hosts of the former Host Club. The three turned to see the twins coming to join them, creating a circle.

"Well, this is it. Four days until graduation and the end of the Host Club." Haruhi said plainly. No one else spoke, for a sudden tension had filled the area. The aura mainly came from the unknown conflicts between the Hitachiin brothers, but also from the fact that they would all be separated within four days. For Hikaru and Kaoru, they would be separated in two days.

"Your club was a success until the end Tamaki. But all beginnings have an end." Kyoya added, closing his black check book and looking at Tamaki. The king nodded and smiled lightly.

"I guess so…" Tamaki stated shortly and almost in a whisper. They all stood in the circle silently, slightly fidgeting around every now and then. After realizing no one would say anything else, they all said their adieu's and went their separate ways, returning to their respectful homes.

Hikaru and Kaoru's ride home was deadly silent. Not only was the ride silent, the next day at school was silent too. Hikaru would only talk to Haruhi when he had classes with her while Kaoru would completely zone out and not pay any attention to Haruhi whatsoever.

The night before Kaoru's flight had been planned, he had started to write a letter to an anonymous receiver. Thinking he was alone, he wrote it openly. To his demise, Hikaru had entered the room.

"Kaoru, what are you writing?" Hikaru asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. It was worth a shot to get Kaoru to talk to him, even if he knew it would be a waste of time.

"A note to you Hikaru." Kaoru stated softly, almost dreamily. Hikaru blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"Kaoru…I'm right here. Why don't you just tell me instead of writing to me?" He asked, bewildered by his brother's strange behavior.

"The reason is because I'm not giving it to you yet. I'll give it to you tomorrow." Kaoru knew he was probably confusing Hikaru, but he was too embarrassed to tell him his secret in person, so doing so by letter would work better. Hikaru sighed and left the room out of boredom.

Kaoru had reached the end of his letter soon after Hikaru left. He had one last sentence to write, but for some reason his hand wouldn't cooperate. It was as if he had lost feeling in his hand or he had forgotten how to write. A sentence so short, he should have been able to finish it in two seconds, but for some strange reason he couldn't. He tightened his grip on his pen and bit his bottom lip, trying to get himself to finish the letter. He finally gained back his writing power and wrote the most powerful sentence in his letter. The main reason he would be leaving in one small sentence.

'_What I'm trying to say is…I'm in love with you Hikaru.'_

He stared at that last line, thinking about how serious the situation had turned out to be. Four years ago, he had thought the same thing, but found it to be a different style of love. A brotherly love, nothing so serious, but now it had completely transformed. He couldn't even talk to Hikaru anymore, knowing what he felt. He knew that if he were to tell Hikaru that he loved him, his life would probably take a turn for the worst. So, instead of staying here with his brother, he decided to leave that way he couldn't be tempted to say something irrational on accident. He always wondered why good bye could be so hard, but now he knew. It was probably one of the most difficult things he had done in all of his life. He sighed and quickly folded the paper at least five times and set it on the night stand next to him. He knew it'd be safe there, since he and Hikaru had been sleeping in separate rooms now.

As Kaoru laid his head down on his pillow, he stared outside. His gaze seemed to travel light years into space. The full moon casted it's bright light down through Kaoru's window, leaving Kaoru to bathe in the moonlight as he slowly fell asleep. Even if he was afraid of his dreams, he couldn't help but close his eyes, all of his thoughts stopping at once.

Tomorrow was the day he'd give that letter to Hikaru and leave without a response.

Tomorrow had arrived. Kaoru slowly opened his eyes to adjust them to the blinding sunlight that was pouring in through the window. Even if it was just a soft sun glare, his eyes were sensitive to it. The alarm clock was going off, repeating its annoying echo that it gave off every school day. Today was his last day in Ouran High…his last day in Japan.

The first few hours of the day seemed to crawl by as Kaoru watched the clock, waiting for the school day to end. When fourth hour came around, Kaoru knew that Haruhi would be in the same class. He thought about how today was his last day here, so instead of being completely silent he would talk with her a little bit.

"Hey Haruhi." He greeted, surprising his friend. She put her stuff down and sat in her seat smiling at him.

"Kaoru, you're talking again?" She said with a smile. He nodded. "Well, it's great that you've decided to talk again. Hikaru told me what's happening. You're leaving for France today?" Her tone had suddenly changed to a lower feeling.

"Yeah, I have to do it though." Kaoru replied shortly.

"Why?" Haruhi questioned. "It's not normal for you to want to leave Hikaru behind." She continued. Kaoru's eyes widened and then he bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes a bit.

"I can't tell you." He replied after a short hesitation, with a more evil aura. Haruhi felt the tense feeling and knew that she probably should've backed off by now. Before she could ask him more questions, class had started.

For Kaoru, the next two hours went by pretty quickly. He had somehow avoided contact with his twin during the classes they both had together. Now, there would be no getting around Hikaru, for they were both heading home. Kaoru only had about two more hours to spend with his brother, so he decided he would be completely open and talk as much as he had time for. Once the two arrived home, things began.

"Welcome home you two." Their mother, Yuzuha greeted, a grin on her face to see her sons. They both greeted her in the same way with their own smiles. Kaoru headed up to his room to put his stuff away and get everything that he had packed for his trip. Hikaru followed for the same reason, but also to have some private time with his brother.

"Kaoru, does mom know you're leaving?" Hikaru asked while putting his stuff aside and watching Kaoru gather his belongings.

"Yeah, I told her." Kaoru replied softly. The aura in the room was so fragile they both talked in almost a whisper. After getting everything ready, Kaoru looked to the night stand and remembered the letter. He walked over to it, picked it up and put it in his pocket. He would give it to Hikaru when he left.

"I'm going to miss you, you know." Hikaru stated, looking out the window into the clouded sky. By the looks of it, a storm was getting ready to start. "I hope we'll see each other again." He continued, unusually sentimental. Kaoru sat down on the bed, making sure his back was to his twin. "Just don't forget about me when your there."

"I couldn't forget you Hikaru." Kaoru replied immediately. _'I'll never forget you…because I love you too much to do so.' _He thought, letting out a sigh. He was startled a little when Hikaru came and sat next to him. A few minutes passed in silence as well as motionless. Hikaru suddenly put his hand on Kaoru's, holding it tightly and letting his gaze go down to the floor.

Kaoru looked over to his brother, curious as to what he was thinking. "Kaoru, I don't want you to leave. I don't want to loose my brother for an unknown reason…" Hikaru said, his voice slightly quivering. Kaoru looked at him with concern, knowing that it was hurting him that he was leaving.

Kaoru sighed and turned to look out the window again, watching as small droplets of rain hit against the window. He could hear Hikaru whisper 'why', but he didn't want to tell him, for his note would explain everything. Just feeling Hikaru's grip on his hand made him regret everything that he was doing, but he couldn't go back now. Their parting was inevitable.

* * *

Two hours had passed with little conversation and it was time for Kaoru to head out. He gathered his belongings, walked to the door but stopped suddenly. He had almost forgotten about the letter he had written. Hikaru had followed him to the door to watch him leave.

"Kaoru, Hikaru is going with you to the airport. You two need to be together for as long as you possibly can." Yuzuha informed, pushing Hikaru forward. She smiled and waved. "It's sad to see you go, but it's what you want to do, right Kaoru?" She asked, her smile darkening a little bit in sorrow.

"Yes…it is." Kaoru replied. Yuzuha sighed and walked up to him and hugged him for the last time, getting a hug back from Kaoru. She whispered 'I love you' in his ear and then let him go. As she backed away, tears had fallen down her cheeks but she never stopped smiling. Not even she knew about Kaoru's feelings.

She waved to her boys as they headed out to the airport. The limo used to transport them had a silent aura when it took off. The brothers sat there, staring out the opposite windows, not speaking a word to each other. It was a silent trip up to the airport, but a small conversation began as they proceeded to the ticket desk.

"Hikaru, ever since I wrote this, I've been regretting writing it to you." Kaoru took out the note in his pocket and held it tightly in his hand. "But it's something…I've been wanting to tell you for so long." He grabbed Hikaru's hand and placed the folded paper in it. He hesitated letting it go, but he did so, knowing it was the right thing to do. He turned around to the lady at the desk and received his ticket as well as giving her his luggage.

Hikaru stood there, holding the paper gently. He didn't bother to read it yet, he wanted to save it for after Kaoru left so that way he could spiritually spend a little more time with him. "Kaoru…are you really sure you want to do this?" He asked, giving a serious stare at his brother. Kaoru looked back him, eye to eye and nodded.

"Like I said, it's for our own good." Kaoru replied. "I guess this is good bye." They both stood there, staring at each other, not wanting this parting to happen. After a few seconds of waiting, Kaoru hugged Hikaru firmly, tears coming to his eyes. The letter he wrote the night before held everything he wanted to say…no, everything he needed to say. There were no more words that he needed to say out loud. This was the last few seconds he could be with his brother. With his forbidden love still attached to his heart and soul.

Hikaru hugged back, not letting go. This was the last time he'd see his brother again. The last time he would be able to talk to him. He knew once he let go, Kaoru would be gone forever unless they somehow happened to meet again in the future.

The everlasting hug came to an end when Kaoru let go and immediately turned around to hide his tears. Hikaru watched as he began to walk away, leaving Hikaru standing in the middle of a bustling crowd. In no time, Hikaru felt his own tears fall down his cheeks and fall off his chin. The letter was still in hand, but he hadn't opened it yet. It was used for something to hold onto, something to squeeze tight and get rid of some of the stress...something that was used as a substitute for Kaoru's loving hand. But he planned on opening it before he left the airport.

He began walking to a near by sitting area, making sure he wasn't sitting next to anyone, that way he could read the letter in as much privacy as he could. He slowly unfolded it, watching as the letters began to show through. Written in pen with a neat hand writing style was the document Kaoru had worked on for at least an hour. Even if it wasn't too long, it took a lot of time to conjure it up. Hikaru slowly began reading the most powerful words he would ever read.

_Hikaru,_

_I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I have no choice. I realize it'll probably be hard not having your twin brother there for you…but there is a good reason as to why I have to leave. Something that I should've been able to tell you sooner than now, but I couldn't get up the courage to tell you face to face. But it's such a sensitive thing to say…well, to the point. My leaving involves a forbidden feeling I've had for the past two weeks and maybe even longer, I just didn't realize it until two weeks ago. It's something that shouldn't have evolved…but for some reason it did, and if anyone knew, I'd be shunned by the world for even thinking of such a feeling._

_I've realized that we're so close to each other as brothers, but for me that relationship changed. You know how we had so many fights a while ago? It was probably because I realized…that I had gotten too close to you and that I began to feel guilty about how I felt towards you… I realize now what has happened to me and know that it's wrong, but it happened so suddenly._

_Well… what I'm trying to say is…that I'm in love with you, Hikaru… and that is why I have to leave._

_Sayonara Hikaru._

_Kaoru_

After he had fully understood the last sentence, Hikaru's mind froze and time seemed to have stopped for him. All he could do was sit there motionless, staring, wide-eyed at this sudden confession. Short and simple as it may have sounded, it was so strong and powerful that Hikaru's heart raced. After taking in such a strong emotion and letting it sink in for a few moments, he suddenly stood up and crinkled the letter in his fist.

He suddenly got the idea to run after Kaoru, no matter how late it was. Hikaru had to talk to him and give his response, so he ran with a high hope that he could get to him on time. He ran through the crowds of people, sometimes pushing someone aside. He barged through the crowded lines, swiftly dodged his way through the security guards and passed through the metal detectors, setting every one of them off.

Hikaru heard an announcement come over the intercom in the airport, saying that one of the flights to France was ready to take off. To him, he figured it was probably Kaoru's flight, giving him more incentive to run as fast as his legs could carry him. "Kaoru…" He breathed as he continued running, his heart beating faster and his breathing becoming more heavy. Once he figured out where the plane was taking off from, he headed there hoping to catch Kaoru before he left.

When he arrived at the plane's platform, the plane had started it's engines and began to leave. Hikaru watched from inside the waiting room for just a moment, putting his hands against the window and looking out at the giant machine as it began to move away. He grunted in frustration, but suddenly turned and began running toward the plane, dodging through two more security guards at the doors. As he ran along side the plane, he looked into the windows to see if he could find Kaoru.

He had been faster than the plane at that moment, but it had began to gain speed, leaving him behind. Hikaru began to panic and tried picking up his running speed. As he speed up, he found that Kaoru had taken a window seat where he could see him. "Kaoru!" He yelled, having low hopes of Kaoru hearing him. "Kaoru!!" He repeated, trying to keep up with the plane on the runway, but his repeated calls went unheard. Tears streamed his face as he continued following until the plane took a sudden burst of energy and took off at an amazing speed.

Hikaru suddenly tripped over his own feet and landed face first into the grassy area that had been beside the runway. He lifted his head immediately and watched as the plane took off into the sky, leaving him behind. In exhaustion, he laid his head back down into the muddy area, clenching his fists in anger, grabbing a clump of grass with his open hand and ripping through the letter in his other hand. He was now wet, cold, dirty and exhausted, lying out in the small grass patch of the airport.

He closed his eyes in frustration and sorrow and let his tears leak out with the rain that pattered against the ground. His breathing had been heavy, but it had calmed now as everything went into a serene and quiet environment with only the rain drops audible. Hikaru slowly opened his eyes once more and brought the now ripped and smudged letter to where he could see it. The only readable part left was "I'm in love with you Hikaru." As he stared at that line and whispered "I'm in love with you too, Kaoru." He then closed his eyes once more, wanting nothing more than to sleep. All of the events of today had worn him out, but there was certainly more to come.

Security guards came out to his side and picked him up by the arms and hauled him back into the airport. Obviously angered with the commotion he had caused, they sat him down in one of the offices, ready for him to give answers why he acted so rashly. He never answered a single one of their questions except for giving them his home phone number; for he was too tired and dead inside. He didn't have the strength to talk anymore now that half of him had left. They eventually ended up calling Yuzuha and told her about what had happened. She came to pick him up and apologized for him.

"Hikaru, what were you thinking?!" Yuzuha questioned viciously as they both were driven home by the chauffeur. Even she didn't get an answer from her son, making her even more worried about him. She knew that Kaoru's leaving did some damage to Hikaru's feelings, but she hadn't expected him to be like this. She sighed and shook her head. "I was worried about you when they called me. You're never this reckless." She continued. Hikaru only gazed at the floor of the limo in a daze, completely oblivious as to what was happening. The rest of the ride home was silent.

About two days later, after graduating from Ouran High, Yuzuha had stopped Hikaru from committing suicide from his deep depression state. The last two days at Ouran, Haruhi almost forgot that Hikaru was even there for he had become deadly silent since Kaoru's leaving. Hikaru had considered moving to France to try and relocate his brother and tell him how he felt, but he was stopped by his mother and father, for they didn't want him to leave just yet and felt he was still too immature to live on his own. He promised himself that one day, he would move to France to be with Kaoru, no matter how long he had to wait. For now, they would be separated for a while.

Every night before Hikaru went to sleep, he'd look out the window of his room and whisper _I love you Kaoru._ In hopes that one day they'd be together.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I had this idea randomly...I was in the bathtub when I thought about it...o.O OH WELL!! Thus it spawned a new story. XD I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! OR THE ANIME!! I can only wish...-sniff- Well, there is only a few more things to say... REVIEW!! AND I PRAISE YOU FOR READING IT!!


	2. The Revealing Phone Call

Well, here is that second chapter you've been waiting for!! REVIEW IT FOR ME!! It'll make me happy...again. (smiles)

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE CHARRACTERS OR THE ANIME...only the plot line!!

* * *

A full month had passed. Summer was at its hottest peak, making the atmosphere outside almost unbearable. Today was especially terrible, for it had rained the day before, making the air thick and muggy. In this type of weather, people got agitated more often and had a shorter tension span. The effects of today had also taken its toll on the Hitachiin estate.

Yuzuha had just returned from a week long business trip that had left Hikaru with his father in the mansion. Originally, she was supposed to take her spouse along, but Hikaru's depressed state hadn't gotten much better like she had hoped it would. Even if she kept telling him to send letters or call his brother in France, he kept telling her it wasn't enough for him. Even so, she was happy that he would even say that, being the negative statement it was. Hikaru hadn't talked much at all since Kaoru had left; making her worry that he may forget how to be able to talk.

She traveled through the mansion, going up some stairs to her room to drop off a couple of suitcases she needed for her business trip, then she made her way to Hikaru's room to check on him.

Yuzuha arrived and faced a closed door, most likely locked like it had normally been. Hikaru rarely came out of his room, mainly for the basic needs every human is dependent on. She timidly knocked on the door as if she was afraid to break the tense feeling in the air. "Hikaru?" she called, hoping to get an immediate reply. When she didn't she gave a heavy sigh and called again. "Hikaru? You need to come out of there sometime…" She stated, worry showing through her voice.

The door suddenly opened, making her jump. She was now face to face with Hikaru, his face showing no expression; no feeling of any kind at all. In a way, his glare scared her, giving her chills down her spine. "I-I'm back now." She stammered. Hikaru only blinked and immediately closed his door, leaving her to stand there, following the wood grains that ran from top to bottom.

"Hikaru…What if Kaoru came back home today and saw you like this? He wouldn't be happy now would he?" She taunted, hoping that it might get him to think about what he was doing to himself. Instead the door opened again, more slowly than last time when it was flung open. Hikaru's normally expressionless face had turned to a bitterer, angrier mood.

"Kaoru's never coming back." He said his voice low with fury; yet tinted with the smallest amount of sorrow. "If he wouldn't have left in the first place, I wouldn't be like this."

"But you shouldn't be like this at all! No matter what had happened! You even tried to commit suicide at least five times over the month of your brother's absence! Not to mention-" Yuzuha reached out and grabbed both of his arms, which had been slashed up to the middle of his forearm. "-you've been cutting yourself. You really think he would appreciate your reaction like this?!" She explained, letting go of his arms gently, allowing them to fall back at his sides.

"Kaoru wouldn't know…" He replied in almost a whisper. He tilted his head down and looked at his arms, suddenly getting the sudden urge to watch his wounds reopen.

"You've got to stop this behavior Hikaru…It's making everyone so worried about you…" Yuzuha added, looking at the ground and holding her arm in a worried position. "I love you too much to let you continue to destroy yourself like this…it hurts to watch my son slowly fade away." Hikaru didn't reply, but merely glanced up at her and then turned and walked back into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Yuzuha realized then, that there was nothing that would snap him out of it.

She turned and began walking down stairs. She walked outside into the blistering heat wave and sat down in the small garden entertainment area, hoping to be to herself and just let out all her grief in a brief crying session. Only about five minuets into her alone time did her husband appear, wrapping his arms around her, trying his best to comfort her in the small ways that he could.

* * *

Hikaru lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was true; he had started to vanish since his twin had left him. He knew if Kaoru could see him now he would be very disappointed, maybe even worried just like Yuzuha had been. There had to be a way he could be reunited with Kaoru…there just had to be, no matter how impossible it seemed.

He sat up, dangling his legs limply over the bed, letting his feet gently hit the cold floor. Looking down at his arms, he examined every scar left behind by the blade from his pocketknife. He took out the red pocketknife and un-tucked the blade from where it had been and examined it, finding the sharp part stained with an orange-red color…the tint from his blood. He stared at it deeply, his mind pondering on why Kaoru would decide to leave him so suddenly. It just wasn't like him…Kaoru was too sensitive to just walk away like he had done.

Hikaru snapped himself out of his thoughts and stood up, walking to the bathroom. When he arrived, he looked in the mirror. Instantly, he saw Kaoru's face staring back at him. Hikaru knew it was just because they were twins that he could see Kaoru in the mirror, but it didn't solve anything. He leaned in closer to the mirror, gripping the sides of the sink and stared deep into his own eyes as if concentrating harshly on one spot.

He normally did this almost everyday, but today it was different for him. Staring at the hurt inside himself made him grip the sink more fiercely, making his arms shiver with the rage that surged through them. He gritted his teeth together trying to keep himself from doing something reckless, which proved to be useless. He closed his eyes as hard as he could and slammed his forehead into the mirror, shattering it into small shards cutting his forehead. Small rivers of blood leaked down the bridge of his nose, veering off the side and trickling down his cheek and dripping off his chin onto the marble sink. He hadn't once opened his eyes; he kept them closed, tears threatening to fall. All that could be heard was the tinkling of small shards against the sink, which was now dotted red. For some odd reason, the feeling of blood trickling down his face calmed him.

Hikaru had forgotten all about the small pocketknife that had been gripped between his hand and the sink surface. As he stood there motionless, with his head pressed against the mirror still, he regained feeling in his hand and realized that he still had the pocketknife with him. He remembered why he had it and thought about the significance it had. He and Kaoru used them to prepare their planned out mischievous tricks that required a lot of work. Not to mention using them for emergencies in case something happened, but it hadn't been used for that yet. The only way they could tell which knife belonged to who was by the color of the outside of the knife. Red was Hikaru's and blue was Kaoru's.

By now, Hikaru had stopped pressing his teeth together. Gently, he removed his forehead from the broken mirror, small shards that had been kept in place by the force of his forehead tinkling down into the sink below. Some of them had stuck to his wound, getting trapped in the thick blood. He had let go of himself, letting his tears trickle down his cheeks, mixing with the trail of blood as though he had started crying blood.

He stood up straight, lifting his hands up off the sink and fingering the pocketknife in his hand. He stared at the broken mirror, then gazed down to the speckled sink and then down at his knife. _'Damn you Kaoru…' _he thought, tilting his head down to where his bangs covered his eyes, giving him a darker appearance.

"I hate you…" He whispered quietly with venom in his voice. "I hate you…" He repeated, this time in a more deadly whisper, a whisper that was full of spite. He walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to wipe off the blood on his face. He sat down on the bed once again, gripping the knife in his hand as though it were a stress reliever.

"I hate you Kaoru!"

* * *

It had been a month since Kaoru had left Japan to live in France. As a supporting job, Yuzuha had let him take over the fashion department that had branched from Japan to France. He had been stationed in the main mansion of the corporation. Though it was smaller than the one he had grown up in, it was still pretty big.

Kaoru had often found himself wandering around the mansion, seeing how empty and lonely it had been. No matter how many times he had been stopped in the middle of his walks by company personnel, he would somehow manage to carry on his thoughts while he worked. His nights he would spend sitting up and looking out his window, constantly wondering what Hikaru had been up to at that moment.

It was his day off, but it had to have been the hottest day he had been in since he had arrived. Kaoru had gone on one of his daily walking trips like he normally would, pointlessly wandering around the roomy mansion. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the dining hall and winced at a sudden ringing in his ears. It had pulsated through his mind, the high pitched screech that randomly happens.

After a few seconds, the ringing had stopped. Kaoru blinked a few times and then thought of the old rumor he had heard. _'Maybe Hikaru is thinking about me…_' he thought, smiling to himself. His smile turned to a more sorrowful smile, thinking about what Hikaru might have thought about him. Maybe he was trying to curse him with his whole being because he had left him or maybe he was thinking about how strange his twin was; considering how he had poured his feelings into that letter he had written a month or so ago.

Since writing that letter, Kaoru had dreamt the strangest dreams about how he would be with Hikaru one day and be accepted by the world, no matter if it was a strange relationship or not. He had realized being gay was harder than it had looked; keeping in feelings for friends of the same sex was definitely a challenge. Not to mention knowing that your feelings could never be accepted by that person who you loved. Even so, his love for someone was a special case, considering he was in love with his own brother, his twin no doubt. People may think that he was narcissistic, considering how much he and Hikaru looked. If they were a couple…it would definitely look strange…

Once again, his thoughts were interrupted by another wave of pulsated, loud screeching in his ears. He winced again, this time pulling out a chair from the dining table and sitting down. He put his hands over his ears, wondering if it would help dampen the noise, but it didn't help at all. Once the ringing stopped, he sat upright in his chair, looking down at the table with a far away look.

"Maybe I should call them…" He said quietly to himself. Kaoru hadn't talked to his mother in a while, so he thought it would be a good idea to contact her too, to let her know how things were going. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He punched in the numbers and hesitated on pressing call. What if they didn't want to talk to him right now? His heart beat could be heard pounding rapidly in his head as his finger lay across the call button. _'What am I thinking?_' and with that he pressed call, listening to the phone ring, his heart racing with anticipation.

* * *

Yuzuha had finally cheered up only because her husband had come around and got her mind off of Hikaru's condition. Both of them had been laughing and chatting when the echo of the phone had made its way outside.

"I'll get it." Yuzuha claimed, getting up and going inside. It felt nice to be inside the mansion's air conditioned comfort, but outside was nice too. She ran to the nearest phone, picking it up with a smile and not looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" She said cheerfully.

"Hi mom." Kaoru answered. Yuzuha's smile faded and her face went from happy to shocked.

"K-Kaoru!?" She exclaimed, suddenly getting that cheerful spirit back into her features. "Kaoru honey! How has everything been going!? I've been trying to find time to call you and-"

"Everything's fine and I'm doing great. Don't worry about calling me; I'm really busy most of the time anyway. (sigh) I really begin to wonder how you used to take care of it all…" Kaoru interrupted. He heard a laugh from his mother, making him smile.

"I'm glad everything is going smoothly!" She replied. Yuzuha began asking multiple questions, carrying on a long conversation.

Little did she know, Hikaru was eavesdropping from above, listening in on the conversation from the stairwell. His heart was pounding in his ears. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Kaoru, but then at the same time he didn't want to. All he could do right then was listen in and see if he could learn as much as he could about Kaoru's progress and how he was holding up.

"Kaoru, you should talk to Hikaru! You really need to speak with him!" Yuzuha suggested. Kaoru had suddenly become silent when she said this. "I'll go get him!" She continued happily, not waiting for a reply. Kaoru's mind began frantically thinking things through. What would happen and…what would Hikaru say?

Just as Hikaru had begun to wander back to his room, his name was called by Yuzuha. "Hikaru! Hikaru!" She yelled in excitement, setting down the phone and running to the stairs to get him from his room. She was surprised when she saw Hikaru standing there in the stairwell, looking down to her at the bottom. She blinked and then gave him a warming smile. "Get down here and talk to Kaoru. He called!" She said in a firm but loving tone.

Hikaru blinked and hesitated. _'What do I do...'_ he asked himself. He wanted nothing more than to hear his brother's voice again, but then he didn't want to talk to him for the possibility of some sort of quarrel over something. He gulped, but began to descend the stairs gradually, taking his sweet time. As he walked almost zombie-like down the stairs, thoughts raced through his mind. What would he say? Should he tell Kaoru what it was like without him there and what he had been doing? Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, Yuzuha could make out his face more clearly.

"Hikaru…what happened?!" She exclaimed, examining the wound on his forehead. He had made sure to clean up the blood that had dripped down his face, but the deep gouge in his forehead had been clearly visible.

"I'm fine…" He said lowly, shifting his gaze off to the side. Yuzuha sighed and shook her head. Right now, all she wanted him to do was talk to his brother. She grabbed his wrist, feeling where some of his scars were and dragged him over to the phone. She picked it up and handed it to him.

"I'll give you privacy." She encouraged, smiling and turning to go back out to the entertainment area to tell her husband the news. Hikaru stood there, staring at the phone in his hand, almost not willing to lift it to his ear. He gulped nervously…why was he so nervous? Not even he knew, but he didn't have control of his hand anymore as it brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He greeted softly. He clenched his free hand into a fist, trying to stop his shaking. On the other end, Kaoru was biting his bottom lip, scared to say a word. It had only been a month that they had been separated but just hearing his twin's voice made him realize how in love he had been. Calling them had been a lot harder than he thought. "Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, not really wanting to wait there for an answer.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru finally muttered out. Hikaru felt his face get warm, feeling like the sweet voice of his twin had turned on a blush switch. From there, it had grown completely silent, feelings mixing around in the atmosphere looking for words to be said and days to be explained. Kaoru was biting his tongue while Hikaru was gazing off to the side as if he was standing in front of Kaoru and didn't have the courage to look at him. "H-How is everything?" Kaoru managed to ask, trying to bring up some sort of conversation.

"Fine." Hikaru replied, shortly and simply A few more moments of silence passed by before Hikaru gathered up enough courage to bring up the topic of the letter. "Kaoru, about that letter you gave me when you left…You're probably wondering my response to it right?" Kaoru had jerked upright into his seat, a worried expression on his face. He wasn't expecting that subject to pop up yet. His face went red with the thought.

"Y-yes? What about it?" He stuttered, waiting for what Hikaru had to say about it.

"I hate you." Was the response. Kaoru quickly pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it like he was looking at Hikaru. A bewildered expression had made its way across his face. He thought Hikaru may not like him as much as he had, but to 'hate' him? This was a new concept for Kaoru. He quickly returned to phone to his ear, his eyes watering a bit.

"Y-you hate me?" Kaoru asked, trying to hide his sorrow.

"I do… I hate you so much Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, clenching his fist tighter and increasing the strength of his grip on the phone. "I hate you for leaving! I hate you for not giving me that letter the day before you left!" He continued, getting louder as he continued. Kaoru's mouth opened a sliver, realizing that Hikaru didn't hate him in the way he had taken it.

"Hikaru…"

"When I read that letter and I read that last line, I ran after you, hoping to get to your plane in time to stop you from leaving. I tried to stop you, I tried to keep you here, but you left and it had been to late for me to try to stop you. You don't know what I've done to myself since you left. All I have to say now is that you MUST come back! I can't live without you Kaoru… it's just too hard." Hikaru's rant stopped, the last sentence being in a whisper. He probably had said too much, knowing that Kaoru would ask him what he had done while he was away. He squeezed his eyes together, trying to keep his tears of anger in. When he got himself slightly stable he continued. "Since you left, I thought I'd never stop hating you…but I knew that I could never stop loving you either." His tears were now two sided: anger and sorrow. The same feeling he had felt for that past month. As he said those words, the tears he held back poured over, trailing down his cheeks. His whole body trembled with the mixed emotions that he had conjured up.

Kaoru's eyes were wide open in astonishment. He never expected something like this would happen, no matter how much he had wanted it to. Hikaru loved him? No…it couldn't be possible. Maybe he had taken the whole point of the letter and applied it to the kind of 'love' that would be between siblings, not lovers. He too closed his eyes tightly, lowering his head and letting his own tears slide slickly down his face.

"Kaoru? Are you still there?" Hikaru asked, his voice quivering in a small whispered tone, barely audible. Kaoru's mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't figure out how to speak anymore. He didn't know what to say. Nothing came to mind at all, but he had to do something. "Kaoru?"

"Yeah..." Kaoru had managed to choke out.

"I'm in love with you Kaoru. I need you back here with me…" Hikaru added, his voice all of a sudden becoming stunningly calm and smooth. Kaoru bit his bottom lip once more. If he went back now, what kind of life would they both live? It would be secluded and secretive. They wouldn't be able to express their love to each other out in public without getting pointed at.

A sudden loud beep was sounded on Kaoru's end. It was his cell phone letting him know it was about to power down. He jumped up and ran off, hoping he'd make it to his room in time to put it on the charger so he could continue his conversation.

"Hold on a second Hikaru!" He exclaimed, regaining his voice. As he ran, he explained what was happening. "If I end up hanging up on you it's because my phone died!"

"Kaoru! You didn't charge it?!" Hikaru scolded. The mood had returned to a normal state instead of the over dramatic conversation they had been in recently. It was nice to have a break from it, but this wasn't what Kaoru had expected.

He had almost made it to his room when his phone shut down, hanging up on Hikaru. "Damn it!" He cursed, closing his phone and gripping it tightly. He hurriedly plugged in the charger and began charging it. He sighed and sat next to it, watching as it charged.

* * *

Hikaru sighed and hung up the phone. Their conversation was clearly over due to his brother's lack of responsibility in remembering to charge his phone. He clearly used it a lot, but it was the first time he called there.

"Maybe he'll call back later on tonight…" He told himself, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. It was the first time he was actually relaxed in a long time. It was a nice feeling compared to what he had felt like earlier. Maybe talking with Kaoru over the phone was enough, but it still didn't satisfy his longing to hold him in his arms and kiss him. Hikaru blushed at his own thoughts and sighed…he just had to return. For now, he would wait for him to call back.

* * *

TA DA!! Well, here is the second chapter...as you can tell instead of only making this a two chapter story, its going to get longer. So I guess this means you'll have to wait for another chapter...again. eh heh... well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! I'm really only planning on having one more chapter after this, so STAY TUNED!! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	3. The Surprize

Okay, hopefully this chapter clears up the whole problem with what the parents think thing that someone keeps commenting on. This chapter IS FINALLY the ending of this story…man! This thing became longer than what I was expecting…well, you guys wanted them to be together as much as I did so I had to do it for the readers. Thanks for supporting me with your comments and everything! I do hope you all enjoy this last thrilling chapter! (Oh by the way…I realize I over dramatized this whole thing a lot…sorry for that. That's just one odd way of me getting rid of some daily stress. XD) and…I'm really really sorry if the beginning seems rushed… Please forgive me!! I was anxious to get to the ending…cause it's all…shounen-ai! Maybe a little more…but eh! Hope you like it!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Surprize

Kaoru had never called him back. Instead, Hikaru had fell asleep waiting for his call. His head was laid comfortably on top of his folded arms on the counter. He had been awake long enough for his parents to come in and say they were going out for a while, but when he sleepily opened his eyes to peek at the time he knew they should've been home by then.

Hikaru lifted his head slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "1:30 in the morning?" He said softly. "Kaoru…he never called back did he?" He slowly stood up and glared at the phone for a moment. He turned around and heaved a heavy sigh and walked up to his room. When he arrived in his room he went into the bathroom and stared at the broken mirror. For some reason, it appeared to be a symbol for him…like it was some sort of bond with his brother even if it was only his reflection.

He wondered out of the bathroom and went to his bed and plopped down, laying there and starring at the ceiling. It was then his thoughts began changing. Maybe he wasn't taking the whole situation correctly. Maybe he didn't see the hidden secrets within it all. Why did Yuzuha keep him at home and let Kaoru go? _"Maybe..."_ His thoughts rang through clearly, but he tried to stop himself from thinking about it, unfortunately his struggle to keep the thought concealed wasn't strong enough.

_"Maybe…they could actually tell us apart…and decided to favor one over the other…"_

He jolted up into an upright position on his bed and widened his eyes, surprised the thought came through. "No…that can't be it. I know it can't be…" He thought out loud, bringing his knees up to his chest and putting his hand on his head. His gaze directed at the blankets on his bed, tracing the wrinkles.

Hikaru jumped a little at the door being slammed downstairs. His parents were finally home…but what took them so long? Instead of going to the stairs and eavesdropping, he listened as hard as he could through the door of his bedroom. He couldn't hear the conversation clearly, but he could tell they had gone to some bar most likely because their speech seemed to be slightly slurred. This was definitely rare for his parents…it was the first time they went out for a drink since he knew how to speak.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became quite from the drunken laughter and things seemed to become more silent than normal. Only ever once and a while did Hikaru hear small giggles come from his mother.

His eyes narrowed in disgust. _"Figures…"_ He rolled over and tried to go to sleep, hoping he wouldn't be kept up to hear anymore, but unfortunately, he couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard he tried considering the long nap he had taken since Kaoru's call. He turned to the window in his room and watched the starry sky, watching as a small cloud passed by the sliver of a moon.

Once the action downstairs between his parents began getting a little too heavy, he went to his dresser drawer and pulled out his CD player and put one of his favorite CD's in it to drown out any hint of anything he could hear. For some reason, the whole time he sat there awake he could only think about Kaoru. With him on his mind, he slowly began to fall asleep, into his own secluded dream world.

* * *

Kaoru had left his phone charging for quite a while. It had been completely charged but he forgot that he had to call Hikaru back for he had a small amount of work to do. He had told the messenger to tell the manager that he had the day off and something so small could wait, but he decided it would give him a little more free time if he got it done right away, not knowing that it would be more tedious than what it had been cut out to be.

He arrived in his room and looked at the clock, reading 6:00 PM. He sat on his bed and glanced at his phone, realizing he had left it there for a long time. Kaoru quickly got up and walked to it and unplugged it. _"6 o'clock…"_ He hesitated, counting the time zone that separated France and Japan. "…_that means it's about 2 in the morning where Hikaru is…"_ He sighed and once again sat down by the outlet, slumping into a comfortable position against the wall. It was way too late to call him back.

Kaoru realized that he still hadn't gotten used to much in France. He got tired early considering the time change and went to bed early. Everything he knew in Japan was so far away and now everything in France seemed so foreign it was really tough to get used to. Living with mainly himself also got really lonely. He bit his lower lip to stop it from quivering. Just the thought made him regret everything that had happened… maybe he should go back after all. His confidence in this decision he pondered on made him begin to wonder why his parents had let him go so easily.

His eyes widened and then closed in realization.

"Maybe…maybe they don't love me anymore. Maybe…because Hikaru was the one born first that they think of me as someone to use. Maybe… I'm not as important to them as Hikaru is." Once again his bottom lip began quivering, this time more fiercely. He closed his eyes tighter to keep the tears from falling and bit down on his lip with more force. Neither of these tactics did what they were supposed to do, his tears spilling from his eyes and the uncontrollable twitching lip…he couldn't stop them. The only one that could actually stop him from crying and calm him was…

"Hikaru…" He whispered through his sobs. He made two fists with his hands and put them over his eyes. He had made a mistake by leaving his twin. The biggest mistake that he had ever realized and realizing this, made him realize he could never run away from love without a painful consequence. Kaoru could only handle so much without his brother. Living on his own like this just didn't do him any good. He had no one to run to that could help get rid of stress like Hikaru could. "I'm sorry…" He whispered a little louder than before. He suddenly broke out into heavy sobs, letting out cries of emotional agony and letting down his hidden glass barrier of his heavy sorrow.

"I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Hikaru woke up when his CD player started skipping on his favorite song. It had only been about 3 hours since he fell asleep to his music and thoughts about Kaoru, making it 5 in the morning. He pushed the stop button on the music device and put it on the night stand. He looked out the window sideways in his laying down position, starring at the lavender-orange sky the light of morning brought through.

He sat up and stretched, knowing that there was no hope of him getting back to sleep. He wondered if Kaoru would call him today as he wandered around his room, pacing in circles out of boredom. He began feeling like himself for some odd reason this morning…a cheery atmosphere inspired him to be happy, which was a change since Kaoru had left.

Thinking about that, he began counting the months his brother had been away for. It seemed like forever to him, but he noticed it had been about four months now. Maybe it just took him that long to adjust.

For the rest of the week, Hikaru had turned to his normal self and began socializing a little bit more than normal. He lived downstairs more than he lived in his room and he went out for a drive every once in a while since he had his license for a while and hadn't driven a car for a while. His life was coming back and he was finally figuring out how to live without Kaoru.

* * *

On the other hand, Kaoru had been making flight plans to return home to Japan to be with his brother again. The whole past week he had been packing and making arrangements for certain people who qualified for his position as head of the estate.

He woke up at around five in the morning and prepared himself to go see his brother again in what had seemed like ages.

"Would you like us to notify your parents that you're returning?"

"No… I want it to be a surprise." Kaoru smiled at the young woman maid who had helped keep up the mansion he lived in. She nodded and walked off helping to get all of his stuff together. Today was the day he'd go back to be with Hikaru so he too, was extra cheery. He couldn't wait for the whole plane trip to be over. Since the day he figured out that Hikaru loved him more than just a brother, Kaoru intended to be with him in person once again.

As he boarded the plane his heart began to race. He was on his way home.

* * *

Hikaru had driven himself to a nearby open field to relax, parking his car next to the field. He traveled into the openness and picked a spot to sit down. As he sat there, he began to regret keeping himself locked up inside his room, realizing what Kaoru would want him to do. For some strange reason, admiring the scenery gave him the feeling of a stronger bond with his far away brother.

As he sat there, he thought through all of the songs he downloaded off the internet including one of his favorite foreign songs. It was one that sent him into an immediate trance even if he didn't know what the lyrics meant. He leaned back and laid there in the field, looking up at the bright blue sky. The song echoed in his head along with memories from long ago with him and Kaoru together.

They really had a good bond. They always trusted each other in every single way and they would always agree to the same things. Pranks were easier to pull when there was someone who thought the same way as you did.

Hikaru suddenly shook his head violently. "What am I doing?! Thinking about the past like that is stupid…" He scolded himself. Little did he know he was actually getting in touch with his softer side. Instead of the past he began day dreaming about the future. Maybe Kaoru would come back or maybe he would be allowed to go to France one day to live with him.

He thought of so many possibilities that he didn't realize how long he had been laying there in the grass. Once he did realize, the sun had started setting making the sky turn a royal-like orange-red color that gradually mixed in to purple then a dark navy blue.

Hikaru stood up and stretched. He thought maybe he had fallen asleep for a while, but he didn't. He only got lost in thoughts as well as some memories mixed in as well, for he had finally learned to allow the past to come into his mind. He got into his car and left the field, returning home.

When he got home, there had been an extra limo parked in the turn-around drive way section of the mansion. _"Were we having guests? I'm lucky I left…"_ He said to himself. He wasn't in that great of a mood to talk to anyone other than his parents as of right now. He parked his car carelessly and got out, curious to see who the person was that was visiting. They hadn't had anyone come over in a while now that he thought about it and he didn't hear about anyone visiting.

A rising hope suddenly came over him, engulfing his spirit with a new found energy. _"Could it be…?"_ He suddenly began to run toward the door of the mansion, wanting to know if it was who he thought it could be. His heart raced and his eyes widened in curiosity as he approached the door.

He hurriedly opened the door to find that no one was there, not even Yuzuha and her husband. It was completely empty. With his hopes shattered, he slumped his shoulders and sighed heavily, scanning the area as he listened to himself breathe. He walked in deeper into the mansion and took a seat in one of the random seats near the entrance, somehow recessing back into his depressed state. He had made his hopes go way to high and now yet again he was taken over by the evil state.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps come from behind him, gentle and slow. He lifted his head but couldn't turn around to see who it was. For some reason he was afraid…afraid to see who it was. He was afraid to have his hopes crushed again. Two hands came around either side of his head, blocking off his peripheral vision and then casting his site into a complete darkness.

"Hikaru." The voice came, making Hikaru's jaw drop. He had come back. Today couldn't get any better. He felt warmth in his cheeks and tears come to his eyes that had been hidden away by Kaoru's hands. Hikaru slowly put his hands up to Kaoru's hands and grasped them, pulling them from his eyes. He casted the hands aside and stood up to face his twin on the other side of the seat. Their gazes met and the atmosphere become so fragile it was on the verge of breaking.

Kaoru smiled with excitement and broke the silence. "I couldn't do it without you Hikaru." Hikaru stayed immobilized and speechless. He didn't think it was possible his twin could come back so quickly, but it was. Kaoru was standing in front of him, his voice was heard… everything was real. He suddenly shoved the chair aside and quickly engulfed his brother in a tight embrace, his hand embracing the back of Kaoru's head and the other hand grasping the shirt on Kaoru's lower back.

"Kaoru… you idiot." Hikaru said with sarcasm as he himself smiled happily. He closed his eyes lightly; glad that he got to hold the one he loved most. Kaoru gave his own embrace to Hikaru, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Mom and dad went out on another week meeting. They said it was to straighten things out in France since I left." Kaoru spoke softly, digging his fingers into Hikaru's shirt and holding on to the clumped up material as if his life depended on it. He rested his chin on his twin's shoulder comfortably, knowing they would probably be in this position for a while.

"Is that so…" Hikaru replied, his voice low almost making it to a whisper level. A moment of silence passed and the two had finally released each other from the tight embrace they had been in for a while. They stared at each other for a while until Hikaru put his hand up to Kaoru's face, stroking his cheek as if to check and see it wasn't a dream or a wanted fantasy.

"Don't you ever leave like that again, Kaoru." Hikaru said softly yet harshly. Kaoru's smile faded but then came back as a guilty smile.

"I promise you I won't." He replied. "It's hard not having you with me." Hikaru let his hand slide down Kaoru's neck and then down his arm, clasping onto his wrist. He then put his forehead against his brother's, peering into his eyes, the same eyes he saw in his own reflection before the mirror had been broken. He had suddenly closed his eyes and let his body take over, not realizing what was happening.

Hikaru's limp hand had suddenly grasped Kaoru's open wrist, pulling him foreword, making their lips collide. Kaoru's eyes widened at the sudden movement, but it was comfortable the way their lips fit together so well. The room had grown warm and comforting even with the cold blue and black of night eclipsed the sky. The moon had disappeared while the stars were beaming wildly.

The kiss was broken after a few moments, leaving the both of them red in the face like two roses. Hikaru let go of Kaoru and stepped back with wide eyes. He didn't mean to do that, but it just happened. Kaoru smiled and then let out a small laugh.

"You still love me then." He said this happily, letting Hikaru know that the distance between them didn't change anything of what they said on the phone a few weeks before. Kaoru was taken over by his own passions for Hikaru, something that he couldn't control for once. He closed the gap between them and put both of his hands on Hikaru's jaw line and kissed him again.

Hikaru's eyes stayed widened while his face grew even redder. Eventually, the kiss was broken again with Kaoru smiling and his eyes closed while Hikaru stared at him, still bright red in the face. He too smiled after a second. Hikaru was suddenly jerked forward as Kaoru grabbed his wrist and began leading him upstairs to his room.

"You need to tell me what you did while I was gone." Kaoru informed, planning to catch up on what he missed. As they began to get closer to the room, Hikaru remembered the broken glass and the knife he had when he was completely depressed.

"K-Kaoru! We can talk downstairs can't we?" He said frantically, trying to detour him from going into the room. Fortunately, Kaoru stopped half-way up the steps and looked back at him.

"But I haven't seen our room in what feels like forever!" Kaoru retorted, starting up the rest of the steps. Hikaru panicked, heaving in a breath of air. He didn't want Kaoru to know what he had done while he was alone. He didn't want Kaoru to find out. So far, he had been lucky that his twin hadn't found his scars on his arms. Another fortunate thing was the scratch on his forehead had completely healed up a few days before.

As they approached the door, Hikaru went ahead of Kaoru and guarded the door, spreading his arms over it. Kaoru blinked as he looked at his lover's worried face.

"Hikaru… why are you so worried?"

"Because…it's…it's nothing!" He stuttered, knowing that he gave away something strange was in the room.

"Hikaru, move." Kaoru stated. Hikaru stayed still, being as stubborn as he could. Kaoru walked up to him and tried prying him away unsuccessfully. He continued to try though, knowing that eventually Hikaru would tire and he would be able to see what he was hiding. "You are…supposed to be…honest with me…any way! Hikaru!" Kaoru complained in between tugs and pulls at his brother.

"I can't let you go in there." Hikaru said, his voice low and very serious. Kaoru sighed and turned around.

"All right…but whatever is in there, you know I'm going to get wind of it eventually." Hikaru sighed and moved to Kaoru's side, but realized that he had been caught off guard. Kaoru gave a small snicker and snuck passed his twin and opened the door. Hikaru could do nothing to stop Kaoru now. He would have to explain everything.

Kaoru stepped into the room casually, not even bothering to look in the bathroom. "Hikaru… I don't see why you were so protective." Kaoru said with confusion. Hikaru sighed and then nodded.

"See? Didn't need to worry about going in here after all…"

"Hikaru…what happened to the bathroom mirror?" Kaoru asked, inspecting the shattered mirror. Hikaru jumped, not wanting to explain. "Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned, looking back out at his petrified brother. His eyes narrowed. "You're really not acting like yourself at all."

Hikaru snapped back to reality with that statement. He sighed and then went to the bedroom entrance. "I'll explain everything to you downstairs." He offered. Kaoru nodded and followed him to the living area down on the first floor, where Hikaru explained his whole depression state he had been in and how he scratched himself up his arms trying to get rid of the pain from Kaoru's leaving.

Hikaru didn't look at Kaoru the whole conversation, afraid of his expressions. He didn't want to see Kaoru's worried face, but he was forced to when Kaoru put his hand under his chin and lifted his gaze to meet his eyes.

"Hikaru! You idiot! What were you thinking?!" He exclaimed, narrowing his eyes in anger. For once, Hikaru cowered back, but forced his chin out of Kaoru's grip.

"I couldn't help it." He responded, closing his eyes but making sure his face was pointed down. "I hated the feeling of being alone. I blamed you for everything and I hated myself for blaming you." Kaoru's stern glare softened a little bit, but still retained it's harsh nature. "I didn't like you being gone. I hated it. After reading your letter to me, I realized what I had. It was just like that saying, 'you don't realize what you have until it's gone'. I almost began to believe that you had died." He continued.

Kaoru took Hikaru into his arms, comforting him. "Hikaru…that's not like you at all. You really surprise me sometimes. You're so oblivious to some things it seems. It wasn't at all your fault and you were correct for blaming me. I was the one who left. I was the one who sent you into that state." Hikaru pushed himself out of his lover's embrace, looking at him directly.

"Kaoru…" Kaoru looked at him thinking he had something nice to say. "It is all you're fault. Why am I the one apologizing?" Hikaru stated bluntly. Kaoru glared at him for a second but decided to give up.

"Right, right. You're right." He took Hikaru's hands in his. "I'm sorry Hikaru for abandoning you like that. Am I forgiven?" He looked into Hikaru's gaze, knowing he was. But the tides changed as Hikaru grinned suspiciously, giving Kaoru a little bit of a start.

"You'll only be forgiven if you play a punishment game with me." Hikaru stated, smiling wildly. Kaoru's mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened a little, but he immediately calmed himself down and gave his own devious glare back at him.

"Depends on what you have in mind." He replied.

"Oh, I think you know. We do think alike after all." Hikaru added, his devious smile growing into something more.

* * *

END

MUAHAHAHAH!! No…there is a reason why I stopped there. I will (might) add another chapter with contents that will raise the rating to M. But that's only…if my fans approve of it. So do review and give me your insights on it. Other wise, I'll tack a small sentence or two onto this chapter and call it quits. Besides, it's about five in the morning right now and I'm just finishing this chapter! I'M CRAZY!! REVIEW AND VOTE!!


	4. The Punishment Ze Passion

Previously on … nevermind

Previously on … nevermind. NOT A SOAP OPERA… tee hee. Anyway, it's the extra chapter you guys wanted me to do. Well…to tell you the truth it's the first time I've written anything like this. SO DON'T KILL ME IF IT SUCKS!! But I'll do my best AND PUT ALL MY HEARTS PASSION INTO IT!! So enjoy….

Oh! Yes I did start off with the last few lines in the previous chapter. Just thought I'd let you know that small fact…along with the whole "I don't own the characters or anime" thing. (nods)

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Punishment (Ze Passion)

"You'll only be forgiven if you play a punishment game with me." Hikaru stated, smiling wildly. Kaoru's mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened a little, but he immediately calmed himself down and gave his own devious glare back at him.

"Depends on what you have in mind." He replied.

"Oh, I think you know. We do think alike after all." Hikaru added.

Kaoru snickered but suddenly stopped as Hikaru took his hand and pulled him up to follow him. His hand was warm and comforting, slightly calming Kaoru's sudden excitement. As they approached the bedroom, Hikaru stopped and turned quickly to Kaoru, still hand in hand. They stood in the bedroom entrance, apparently entranced in each others gaze. Kaoru realized Hikaru was doing this just to test his patience as well as tease him.

Growing slightly impatient, Kaoru went closer to Hikaru, pushing his body up against his twin. "What's the matter Hikaru? Scared?" He asked, showing the rare, merciless side of himself. Hikaru grinned and answered by kissing his lover, making sure to put so much passion into it that it took his partner's breath away.

Hikaru's kiss was successful at taking Kaoru's breath away, making Kaoru even more excited. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck, pulling him as close as he could get him. He felt his brother begin tugging at his shirt. Soon enough, Kaoru's bare skin felt the freshness of the air as well as Hikaru's hands, which snaked along his torso gently, tickling his sides and tracing his outline.

His body shaking with excitement, Kaoru began to lead his brother into the room. He was unable to make it to the bed but landed on a wall, allowing Hikaru to play with him as he pleased. After all, he was the one to be punished.

Hikaru moved from Kaoru's lips down to his neck, kissing it a few times before licking it and sucking on it gently. His hands moved up Kaoru's torso and tenderly messaged his nipples, making Kaoru whimper slightly and bite down on his bottom lip.

Their whole world shifted into a different gear than what they had ever realized. It had begun to shift into a more pleasurable world, one that ignored the law of humanity and allowed the laws of anything. Right now, being brothers didn't matter to them; being twins didn't change their hearts desires for each other. Their longing for each other would never come to an end; they deserved to have pleasure together, no matter the consequences.

Just as Hikaru did, Kaoru pulled off his brother's shirt, revealing an identical torso to his own. Hikaru's body suddenly pushed up against Kaoru's, pushing their chests together, their hearts beating as one. Kaoru responded by nibbling on Hikaru's ear seductively, wanting him more and more with each passing second.

The whole time, Hikaru had covered Kaoru's neck and collarbone with tender loving kisses that showed his sensitive side. He moved his hands down his brother's chest, to his stomach and then to his pants. He slowly unclasped the belt that supported them and threw it behind him, continuing to rain kisses upon Kaoru's body. His fingers began unfastening the zipper and button that held the front of his lover's pants together, opening them up painfully slow. Once undone, he shoved the material down, crumpling it into a heap over Kaoru's feet, leaving Kaoru in only his boxers.

Every move that Hikaru made allowed Kaoru to feel like he was in heaven. Hikaru's probing hands against his body, his warm touch, his kisses, everything that he did aroused Kaoru to a level he didn't know of. He looked down upon his lover, who was currently covering his stomach with kisses. To Kaoru, it seemed so serene, so much like a dream; he couldn't help but let small whimpers come out every now and then.

His twin finally removed the last of his clothing, leaving his body completely exposed. Hikaru went straight to his idea of punishment, licking at his brother's manhood teasingly. He saw Kaoru's body shiver with the electricity that went up his spine. How he wanted to hear his name called. He decided to not only tease by licking, but he eventually worked up to the point of putting the head into his mouth, pushing his tongue along it comfortingly. He wrapped one arm around Kaoru's legs and moved his other arm up his twin's torso, heading toward his nipple.

Kaoru let out a surprised pant and then whispered Hikaru's name when his hand began rubbing his chest area gently. His brother's mouth was so gentle, so pleasing in the other area of enjoyment. He moaned as his brother caressed him gently, feeling his body shake from excitement. Kaoru put his hand on top of his twin's head, clutching gently at a lock of his hair, hoping to signal that he was doing well.

Hikaru took his hand from Kaoru's chest and grasped the base of Kaoru's penis, feeling the warmth of it as well as the throbbing of excitement. He suddenly bit down lightly on the head, unable to control himself. Kaoru winced and gasped with the sudden pain.

"H-Hikaru!" He cried, his face turning bright red and looking down at his brother and tightening his grip on the clump of hair in his hand. Hearing his name called, Hikaru removed his mouth from Kaoru and looked up with a grin, swallowing the gift from Kaoru's excitement.

"It's all part of the game." He commented slyly, slowly standing up and putting his lips against Kaoru's chest, nibbling at one of the nipples. His hand reached down to caress Kaoru, slightly touching his manhood teasingly. Kaoru let out a moan and bit down on his lip, trying to regain his composure. "It's alright to cry out Kaoru. No one is here but me and I'm the one looking forward to hearing you." Hikaru commented. He went up to his brother's collarbone and began tracing it with his tongue. His hand below had grasped Kaoru and began pumping it slowly, hoping to earn some cries.

"Ahh…" Kaoru whimpered, responding to everything that was happening. With each breath, his whimper got louder and grew into a moan, fueling his brother's lust for his voice. His knees began to shake, making him unsure of how long he would be able to stand against the wall considering that a lot of his energy was being used for this activity. Kaoru put his hands on Hikaru's shoulders, in hopes of keeping him stabilized. Hikaru on the other hand continued to kiss and please him, listening to his cries and being aroused more with each moan.

When he felt Kaoru's hands on his shoulders, he knew he was growing weak kneed, so he stopped and quickly guided his twin to the bed, pushing him down into the soft mattress. From there he kissed Kaoru, slipping his tongue into his mouth and climbed on top of him, letting their worlds mix together so they would be one. He felt Kaoru's hands begin to undue his pants, letting him be free as well. They were slipped off and right after his boxers too were discarded.

A random memory of what they had wanted back then fit right into their love. They had always wanted to be one, but in a sense of being two individuals. This was what they had wanted; they had longed for this moment for so long that they didn't realize what they wanted back then. This love they had since they were little was more than what they saw of it in the past. As twins, they were never complete until they told each other that their 'brotherly love' wasn't enough. In this moment they fulfilled their deepest desires.

They both took a small breather from their kissing, looking into each other's eyes to see if they had pleased each other completely. Kaoru smiled and wrapped his arms around Hikaru, pulling him against his body. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been so happy. He didn't even know why he left Hikaru in the first place, but all of that was in the past and now he was with his love once again. This time not as brothers but as lovers. He felt the heartbeat of his twin against his chest and knew his own heart was beating the same exact rhythm.

Hikaru sighed and smiled, rubbing his cheek against Kaoru's. The warmth that he had missed when his twin was gone had come back ten fold, filling his mind full of warm thoughts. He pushed himself up, his scared up arms on either side of Kaoru's head. Unfortunately, right when Hikaru went to kiss his lover again, he was stopped by Kaoru's concerned gaze, which had been directed to his arms.

"It's a shame that you scared up your beautiful skin like that Hikaru." Kaoru complimented, his voice filled with sorrow. Hikaru narrowed his eyes in shame while Kaoru traced every mark on his arm with his fingers gently.

"Don't worry about that. It'll heal eventually." Hikaru replied, catching his twin off guard and plunging into his neck, sucking at one spot vigorously. Kaoru, startled by the sudden action, gave a small yelp. When he pulled away he snickered a little bit.

"Did you just give me a hickie?! Hikaru!" Kaoru complained, glaring at his amused brother and rubbing his neck slightly.

"I can give you more than that." Hikaru replied, changing the mood from a comedic point back to being serious. Kaoru looked up at him with a wanting in his eyes and smiled.

"I want all that you can give me. Don't hold back." With that being said, their lips meshed together once more, the passion rising to a higher level than earlier. To them, the night sky seemed to glow brightly even without the moon's help.

Kaoru's hands messaged his lover's back as he kissed his neck and collarbone more gently in a teasing fashion. Hikaru's hand went down Kaoru's body, tracing over his belly button and continuing down to caress his lover gently. When his hand made contact, Kaoru jolted a little bit, pushing his hips up slightly in anticipation. Hikaru deepened his kisses and began rubbing his hand back and forth ever so slightly as if to cruelly tease his brother. Kaoru gave out small whimpers and pants of excitement, showing Hikaru he was thrilling him, but for Hikaru the small whimpers and pants weren't enough. He wanted to hear his name being called and wanted to hear deep cries of enjoyment.

In order to fulfill his want, he squeezed Kaoru harshly, earning a cry from his brother's lips. He squeezed again earning his name to be called. He got what he wanted, but he wanted more. Hikaru took his hand back and sat up, leaning back and picking up Kaoru's legs, putting one over each of his shoulders and lifting him up some.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered, knowing what was going to come next. As Hikaru moved his hips forward and entered into his lover, Kaoru cried out in painful glee, arching his back slightly. Hikaru leaned forward, giving him a better position and began rocking back and forth slowly. As he moved in and out, Kaoru cried his name over and over as well as moans in between.

Hikaru began bucking faster as he began to reach his climax. His heart pounded in his head as his breathing picked up the pace. He leaned in even more, causing Kaoru's knees to come up to his torso. He put his arms under Kaoru and held on tightly as he got ever closer to his climax. Kaoru's moans and cries only made him move faster, sweat beading up on his back and rolling down it.

Kaoru himself had begun to sweat with all this action. It was painful, but it was a pleasurable pain the he knew he would never get enough of. Earlier, he had told Hikaru not to go easy on him and that he wanted everything he had and now, his wish was being fulfilled. He could hear his lover calling his name and panting as his climax came. His thoughts were interrupted when Hikaru suddenly stopped and flipped him over, climbing on top of him.

Kaoru could feel Hikaru's chest push up against his back and his arms fold around his sides, securing himself to him like a watch to a wrist. After getting situated, Hikaru entered Kaoru once more, this time starting at a quicker pace. With each rocking movement, Kaoru could hear his brother's breathing in his ears. Soon enough, none of that mattered as both of them found themselves in a climax. Kaoru moaned loudly, calling his lovers name in the process.

Hikaru called out Kaoru's name as he pushed himself into him at full force one last time. Kaoru did the same calling out his lover's name as he felt cum fill him. After it came to an end, he collapsed in exhaustion onto his side, panting and trying to regulate himself. Hikaru had laid himself down next to him on his back staring up at the ceiling. The couple laid there, panting heavily, sucking in the rest of the pleasure that was hanging in the air.

Once the two caught their breath, Kaoru opened his eyes while Hikaru turned his head to the side to gaze into his lover's eyes. They didn't want the pleasure to end, but they had both been so worn out they wouldn't be able to go any further. The sweat that had saturated both of their bodies had begun to cool down, making them both shiver a little. They cowered under the covers facing each other, Hikaru's arm draped over Kaoru's side.

They smiled at each other happily, knowing that they were both pleased with each other. Hikaru pulled Kaoru closer to him, holding him in a tight embrace with his lover's head on his chest. Kaoru listened to his brother's heartbeat, falling into a drowsy state with the repetitive sound.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered, watching as his twin cuddled up closer to his chest, cradling himself in Hikaru's arms. "What'd you think?" He asked, just to make sure he had completed his task of showing his love to his brother.

Kaoru put his hands in front of his face and rested them against Hikaru, putting him into a half balled up position. "What do you mean what do I think? You should know since we think a like." He looked up at Hikaru and smiled, knowing that his brother had been pleased, then rested his head back down and closed his eyes. Before completely diverging himself into a deep sleep, Kaoru weaved his legs together with Hikaru's, making it more comfortable and secure to him.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru with a gaze he never used before, his eyes narrow with an indescribable feeling. To him, Kaoru looked like a small child cuddled in his arms like he was, but it was cute and made him smile. He wanted to stay awake forever and watch Kaoru sleep peacefully, but he was too fatigued to stay awake himself any longer. Eventually, he slowly faded into his own dream world, tangled with Kaoru under the comforting and security of the blankets draped over them.

* * *

The next morning, the twins had slept in considering their 'exercise' from the night before. For the first time since they slept in the same bed, Kaoru managed to stay in the bed this time. They had still been in the same position that they had fallen asleep in, sleeping quietly and softly. The sun beat down on their bed lightly, making the white blankets glow abnormally.

They were both awaken to the sound of a certain ring tone.

"Hikaru…"

"What Kaoru?"

"You still didn't change that annoying ringtone?"

"…nope…"

* * *

TA DA!! And there is the ending for you guys. Well, I really hope that you enjoyed the story up till the end! I WORKED…ALL DAY…TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE! Avoiding the peering eyes of my mom and dad…considering the content…eh heh. (smiles nervously) But I wanted to try something new! And my friends are always calling me a little perv, so I wanted to challenge myself. Apparently, all the 'perv' stuff lets you produce wonderful pieces of work! Like this chapter! Lol. Oh and sorry this chapter was a lot shorter than the others... This chapter had about 3,000 words while the others had in between 5,000 and 4,000. But oh well. You guys probably didn't care about that fact anyway. XD

Anyway, please review!

Most regards,

-Reika Itsumi


End file.
